


chile anyways: caveira loves teasing twitch

by ipullmilfs



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dominant, F/F, Sexy Time, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipullmilfs/pseuds/ipullmilfs
Summary: after a night of fútbol, emmanuelle realizes she’s made a large mistake that will allow taina to do anything she pleases to her lover. it doesn’t take long to know taina is a tease.
Relationships: twitch/caviera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	chile anyways: caveira loves teasing twitch

“you know what i’m gonna do to you Miss Pichón?” 

dead silence. 

all she could feel was the heat of her lover’s breath against her lips, darkness encapsulating her vision as taina whispered those words to her. all she could manage was the softest of whimpers, biting down on the cloth in her mouth as taina’s weight sank around her hips. 

there was the slow sensation of luscious curves meeting her own, settling down as emmanuelle awaited taina’s response, their bodies seemingly becoming one. 

“no words for me, meu amor?” the raspy brazilian voice ringed in emmanuelle’s ear as the frenchwoman shuddered, metal clanking around her wrists against the bed posts. “my poor love, can’t even tell me how she feels,” taina spoke as emmanuelle felt the heat grow between her legs. 

“maybe i should take this off of you? would you like that?” the woman asked as emmanuelle eagerly nodded her head, wishing she could feel her lover’s lips against her own. 

taina’s hand met her cheek, gently caressing, and then lips ghosted against emmanuelle’s and the girl’s mouth opened as much as possible, begging to be kissed and for the gag to be removed. 

but then there was nothing, no touching, no feeling, and no weight. taina had pushed herself off the bed, and effectively off of emmanuelle as well. 

if she knew this was how she would be spending her friday night, emmanuelle would’ve never agreed to playing the game taina had proposed. she knew nothing about brazilian football teams, but there she went, betting on one winning, while taina bet on the other. 

the deal was simple. for every goal they scored, ten minutes of allowing whatever touching was wanted would go on, within their boundaries of course. 

emmanuelle wasn’t aware the team santos was one of the best, and the team she had personally bet on was very bad. 

it didn’t take long for those goals to add up, eight in total, a pitiful 8-1 win that led to emmanuelle’s demise. 

the whole time, the sinister smirk grew on taina’s face and before she knew it, emmanuelle was being pulled into their bedroom, the lights dimmed, candles set up, as if her girlfriend had knew exactly what was going to happen. 

she had to have known and emmanuelle realized she had been set up. 

it wasn’t soft and gentle love making, no, taina pressed her to the bed and began to get a blindfold, handcuffs, and a gag out. 

needless to say, emmanuelle was seated on the bed, chained up, completely at taina’s mercy, and that was how they had ended up at this point. 

emmanuelle’s breathing was ragged, and for once in her life, she felt the slight terror taina’s enemies must have when her lover was hunting them down. 

her heart beat heavily in her chest, wondering where taina was in their bedroom. she was so quiet at times, and emmanuelle couldn’t tell what was going on as the quivering pulse began to make her uncomfortable. she could feel her wetness slipping down the inside of her thighs, heartbeat vibrating her delicate nub above her clit, creating an almost painful sensation that caused her legs to clamp shut. 

“taina,” emmanuelle voiced, the sound muffled and muted partially by the gag. only taina could recognize her name in that form, and it drew her closer, to which emmanuelle could not feel or see. 

emmanuelle released a whimper, thighs trying to move together to gain friction. it was hard to be seated up, head leaned against the backboard, trying to move her thighs in such a way she would feel something. 

taina however, did not approve. her movements were quick, and agile, climbing onto the bed in time to press emmanuelle’s legs apart with a knee. 

the french woman’s gasp was audible as taina pressed her knee right against emmanuelle’s heat, forcing a strangled moan from the woman’s throat.

“that...that was not part of the deal,” taina hissed as emmanuelle felt her lover’s hand sliding around her throat. “did i say you could pleasure yourself? am i remembering incorrectly?” she questioned as emmanuelle attempted to press her womanhood against taina’s knee more, earning a tighter grip on her neck. “oh no no meu amor, that is not what we’re going to do. this is my time, to touch you. why don’t you tell me exactly what we agreed to, and then you’ll face your punishment.” 

taina’s other hand slowly untangled the gag’s tie, releasing it just enough to allow it to slip free from emmanuelle’s mouth. 

“go ahead,” she whispered, thumb caressing a patch of skin on emmanuelle’s neck in circular motions. 

the touching was almost soothing, if it wasn’t for emmanuelle remembering how her lover had pressed against her, making her center ache for attention. 

“you said miss pichón, there will be no resistance. you will take your fucking like a good girl and you won’t try to please yourself, and if you do,” emmanuelle spoke slowly, remembering her lover’s words as taina’s ear was abruptly pressed against her lips. the brazilian wanted to hear every single sound going to come from her. “and if you do, i will punish you like the bad girl you are. that, that is what you said miss pereira,” emmanuelle finished, letting her voice grow raspy and fill with seduction as she spoke taina’s name.

she may have not been able to see her, but emmanuelle knew her words had sent a shiver down her lover’s spine. there was the instinctual press of bosoms, their chests meeting each other as taina pressed closer. 

emmanuelle was more than aware of the effect her words could have on her lover, and more so aware of how they would end up when this was all over. taina couldn’t stay rough like this for the whole night after all. 

“now i believe you only have 80 minutes if i’m not mistaken, so you-“ 

taina’s lips crashed against hers, sloppy movements inciting a warm heat that filled emmanuelle’s chest. she had little time to react, a moan of desperation leaving her as taina angled her head up, dominating the older woman’s mouth with her tongue. 

it lasted too short, leaving emmanuelle almost angry at taina’s actions as the brazilian pulled away and quickly tightened the gag in her mouth. 

“that may have been hot, but you can’t sweet talk your way out of this one cherie,” taina spoke roughly, hand tightening around emmanuelle’s throat. she felt the woman move onto the left side of emmanuelle’s body, pushing her lower body to the side in order to expose her ass. 

taina’s crotch pressed against her backside, hand still tight around her throat, giving emmanuelle too vivid imagery of when her lover would fuck her with the strap on. the thought of it made her core tingle with delight, but the same numbed sensation chased it away as her wetness covered her heat. she could feel how slick she was, and she knew taina would take advantage of how turned on she was in a moment. 

“if you make a sound, it’s only going to get worse,” taina reminded as she grabbed emmanuelle’s underwear, tearing them down her hips and thighs. the french operator ignored the sound, knowing well she would be off to victoria’s secret again that week. 

her lover’s palm met her ass, pressing down almost gently compared to her rough actions. emmanuelle prepared herself, feeling the soothing rubbing disappear as taina raised her hand. 

the slap wasn’t too hard, but it did bring on a crackle of skin meeting skin, leaving emmanuelle to squeal against the gag. she attempted to be as quiet as possible, but taina heard it and another spank followed. 

emmanuelle knew her ass was turning bright pink in contrast to her pale skin, and she could only hope taina didn’t notice the glistening wetness emmanuelle could feel running down between her legs. 

it turned her on beyond belief to feel her lover hurting her like that, the pain bringing a wave of pleasure that made her whimper. the lack of an actual squeal did satisfy taina, knowing emmanuelle had taken the spank well, and it did not go unrewarded. 

“that’s a good girl,” taina spoke as she released her lover’s neck, lightly grinding her crotch against emmanuelle’s ass, rolling her hips in a thrusting action. 

she could only imagine how hot taina looked right there, hovering over her, exerting her dominance. 

emmanuelle bit back a moan when taina’s hands began to palm her ass, getting closer and closer to her heat, stopping when one of taina’s fingers had slipped across her lips. 

“jesus cristo you’re wet,” she murmured, a light chuckle following. “you like it don’t you? when i degrade you like that, when i push you down just like i do in the field,” taina added as emmanuelle’s breathing increased, feeling her lover’s rough, slender fingers move to spread her folds. 

she began to move her fingers over emmanuelle’s clit, making the female quiver as the numbing sensation disappeared, replaced by the fiery heat of desire for her lover’s touch. 

the sounds she made were muffled by the gag, fingers curling into fists as taina’s movements grew quicker. she paced herself, moving her fingers in different directions, particularly sliding across emmanuelle’s clit in the way she knew her girlfriend liked best. 

it wasn’t enough however, and emmanuelle spread her legs more, begging for taina to enter her. 

there was the snicker of amusement that came from the brazilian, but then the entrance of a finger followed. she began to push in and out, making emmanuelle shudder as her girlfriend continued to rub her clit with the other hand. 

she stopped for a moment, surprising emmanuelle as taina usually teased for longer, but she understood what was happening as taina readjusted emmanuelle to the position she had been in before. she pushed her legs up, spreading them apart, giving her much more access than emmanuelle’s lower body being on its side did before. 

the hum of gratitude followed from the french woman, feeling taina’s fingers move more freely as she released moans into the gag. 

taina stopped rubbing her clit, instead bringing her fingers up to emmanuelle’s shirt. they pushed under, taking a moment to scratch short nails against the pale, toned abdomen which made emmanuelle shiver. their journey was not complete however, moving up until they were pinching at emmanuelle’s nipple, making the woman cry out in ecstasy. 

taina’s finger had kept the same rhythm, sliding another in as she went, causing emmanuelle’s body to quiver in pleasure. she could feel herself gaining on her climax rather quick, although she knew it wouldn’t happen unless taina returned her hand to massaging her clit. 

the sounds were becoming higher in pitch, displaying the fervent need for release as taina pumped her fingers. emmanuelle bit down on the gag, feeling taina release her breast and move down her body. 

there was the tickle of hot breath against her thigh, fingers shifting inside her to a different angle. she knew what was coming, but it still couldn’t prepare her to feel taina’s mouth surrounding her clit. she began to suck softly, her fingers moving the same pace as emmanuelle’s toes curled. 

she would’ve given anything to see taina between her legs right there and then, approaching her orgasm quicker and quicker with each trace of taina’s tongue. 

emmanuelle’s body tensed, cries becoming louder against the gag, almost to her sweet, sweet release, and then taina’s mouth released, and her fingers withdrew, leaving emmanuelle on the tip of her cliff, waiting to peak, but there was nothing. 

her core ached, chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to reach down to touch taina’s face, only met with the rattle of her handcuffs against the bed posts. 

she kicked her legs angrily, wrapping around taina’s shoulders tightly as the brazilian hissed in disappointment. “oh bebê, did you really think it would be that easy?” she asked as she nuzzled her face against the inside of emmanuelle’s thigh. 

“we’re only getting started.” 

—————-——————-

emmanuelle whined against the gag, holding her thighs tightly around taina’s neck. she couldn’t be understood, but the frustration was clear, and taina’s own frustration was also to be expressed. 

“emmanuelle, let go.” 

silence. 

“emmanuelle, let go now,” taina hissed as emmanuelle shook her head. “let go or you’re not getting anything,” she threatened, which caused the french woman to back down. her thighs released slowly, and the shaking of taina’s head could be felt. “you’re going to regret that.” 

those words emotionally chilled emmanuelle to the core, but only managed to make her center erupt with more heat. 

she heard taina let out somewhat of a growl, crawling back up emmanuelle’s body. her weight sank down on top of the other operator’s, lips pressing to emmanuelle’s jaw. “you’re going to sit here. do you understand me? no touching, no talking,” she said, hand undoing the gag. 

the cloth slipped out of emmanuelle’s mouth and she immediately turned her head, begging to be met with taina’s mouth. she just wanted to feel her. 

“do you understand me?” taina repeated after a moment of silence, earning a soft nod in response. 

“i understand,” emmanuelle said back, slowly cut off by taina’s lips. she relaxed into a soft kiss, releasing a content moan as taina handled her gently. 

when she drew her mouth back, taina pressed herself incredibly close to emmanuelle. she held her in her arms and emmanuelle pressed her face to her lover’s neck, moaning unexpectedly when taina’s hand began to rub her clit. 

“taina,” emmanuelle moaned, the first time she could freely say her lover’s name. “i want to see you,” she whispered against taina’s neck but that seemed to cause taina great annoyance as she pulled away. 

“meu amor, did you not hear what i said? you’re getting punished.” 

“this doesn’t feel like punishment.” 

“that’s because it hasn’t started yet.” 

taina got up, leaving emmanuelle to sit there alone. it wasn’t so bad at first, not for the first few minutes. emmanuelle didn’t even know if taina was still in the room (damn the silent step). she wanted to call out, but she knew what taina had told her she could not do. 

the intensity of her desire had started to become unbearable as emmanuelle moved her legs together. it was hard, trying to move in a way that she could feel something. 

it had been a few minutes, and the snarl was clear when emmanuelle let out a gasp, finally rubbing the right spot to feel a bit of friction. 

she should’ve known taina wouldn’t leave the room, that she would’ve watched. 

“what did i tell you?” 

“i’m sorry.” 

“no you’re not and you’re not gonna like what comes next,” taina murmured as emmanuelle felt hands grabbing her wrist. she was surprised when the handcuffs were taken off, feeling as if maybe taina would let her off the hook. 

she should’ve known better. 

the brazilian took hold of her girlfriend’s hips, flipping her over and pulling her to her knees. she bent emmanuelle down, pressing her face into the pillows as the french woman squealed in surprise. 

“taina- what are you-“ emmanuelle began to ask, before she felt the prod at her wet entrance, immediately looking backwards regardless of her blindfold. “oh....i see,” she murmured, feeling taina grab her hips. “i thought you said i wouldn’t like it...you know i love this,” emmanuelle added as taina thrusted into her with the toy, making the woman moan loudly. 

the brazilian took no time to build up a pace, instead intensely thrusting into emmanuelle quickly. her eyes rolled back, toes curling as she moaned loudly, pressing herself back with each of taina’s hip movements. “god, that feels good taina,” emmanuelle moaned. “baby slow down, take your time,” she spoke between harsh breaths, feeling taina pick up her pace in response. 

emmanuelle realized what taina was going to do. this wasn’t a case of edging, no, the woman was going to overstimulate her to the point she wouldn’t be able to take anymore. “taina,” emmanuelle moaned, trying to keep her voice stable. 

she could hear her lover’s tough breaths, skin slapping against each other’s as emmanuelle began to feel her climax quickly approaching. “taina, please. please baby,” she begged, burying her face in the pillow as taina angled herself and the toy differently, rubbing up against a particular spot inside of emmanuelle. 

that was all it took for the woman to come undone, her voice screaming into the pillow. her orgasm made her legs shake, stars filling her vision as emmanuelle moaned loudly. it didn’t stop there however, taina’s hand grabbing her lover’s hair. she pulled, continuing to thrust into emmanuelle, releasing the small moans that were created just from witnessing the pleasure she had given emmanuelle. 

“that’s it emmanuelle,” taina whispered, continuing to roll her hips as her girlfriend panted beneath her. she could tell her lover was on her way to another orgasm, one that would be just as strong as the first. 

the french woman reached back, grabbing onto the sheets. her knuckles grew pale as she clenched the bedding tightly, moans continuing to leave her. she felt like she was on a different planet, in a different world, because the sensations taina was evoking were like nothing she had felt before. she was being so overstimulated that her body had no idea what to do except to moan in gratitude. 

it was a love and hate affair the way she wanted it. it felt so good, but at the same time it made her want to push away as she moaned taina’s name. this, it was well within her accepted list of things taina could do, and the brazilian knew that well. 

“taina!” emmanuelle yelled into the pillow as she was overtaken with another wave of pleasure. her hips slid down on the bed, only supported by taina wrapping an arm beneath her waist to keep her up. 

her legs shook as taina gently pushed her down onto the bed, taking the blindfold off in the process. emmanuelle’s eyes struggled to adjust to the light, looking around until she saw taina laid next to her. she rolled her eyes as she saw the goofy smile taina had. “was that fun for you?” emmanuelle asked softly as she lifted a hand, tracing her fingers over taina’s lips. the female smiled, grabbing hold of emmanuelle’s hand. 

she placed her lips against her knuckles, kissing softly before she pressed emmanuelle’s hand to her warm chest. she was still fully clothed, which wasn’t a bother to emmanuelle. she cuddled closer to her girlfriend, appreciating the soft hoodie she wore and the grey sweatpants she had on, even if they were pulled down in the front to accommodate the strap on. 

emmanuelle gazed down at the toy, shaking her head as she intertwined her legs with taina’s. “i should’ve known, that’s why you didn’t let me sit on your lap earlier,” she hummed as she snuggled her face into taina’s hoodie. “about that by the way. i totally know you set this up. that was unfair,” she spoke, earning a pout from taina. 

“that’s not true,” taina responded as emmanuelle shook her head, letting go of her lover. she pushed taina onto her back, rising above her to straddle her waist. 

“oh it is, you know it is,” emmanuelle spoke as she raised herself above the toy. she slowly slid down on it, moaning softly as taina watched her with wide eyes. 

“emmanuelle-“ she gasped as the french woman began to ride the strap on. taina reached for her hips, but she was met with emmanuelle’s rough grip. the female grabbed taina’s hands, holding them at her sides. “baby, don’t do this.” 

“no, i think you forgot. no touching, taina. it was 8-1, meaning i get 10 minutes for the goal,” emmanuelle spoke as taina glared. 

“but you’re not touching me.” 

“oh my darling, i would love to touch you. but it’s so, so much more fun to see you whine and struggle, just like you did to me.” 

the brazilian had no words for that, relaxing her muscles as emmanuelle rode the strap on in front of her. she wanted so badly to touch her and kiss her, but she knew better than to get in emmanuelle’s way, especially in that moment. 

“oh, oh taina,” emmanuelle moaned, looking straight down at her, a slow smirk crossing her lips. 

“emmanuelle,” taina pleaded, pressing her wrists against her lover’s hold. “please let me touch you.” 

“no, i don’t think i will,” emmanuelle contested, causing taina to groan in frustration. her gaze had trailed down, watching emmanuelle’s heat coat the toy in wetness that taina desperately wanted her tongue to replace. 

“please.” 

“la brésilienne a des manières? what a surprise,” emmanuelle scoffed as she stopped her movements, causing taina to glare. “shh, you’re so serious,” emmanuelle whispered as she slid off the toy and backed away. emmanuelle tugged taina’s sweats off, pulling the harness away as well. 

“emmanuelle, what are you doing?” taina asked as she shifted beneath her lover. 

“playing the game my love. can we restart that 10 minutes?” emmanuelle asked as taina swallowed roughly, watching as the female got down between her legs. all taina could do was nod, no words being able to form as emmanuelle smiled cheekily at her. 

“don’t worry, you’ll enjoy this.”


End file.
